


stay

by cosmicpeaches



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, adora is so soft for glimmer and vice versa, also sorta really cheesy, glimmer comforting her 8ft warrior gf after she has a nightmare, non established relationship, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeaches/pseuds/cosmicpeaches
Summary: Adora hates sleeping alone, but with Glimmer around she learns she doesn't have to.





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is my first time writing glimmer/adora, and honestly anything from she-ra in general, but i finally caught up on the second season and i am in love with this show!! every character and every ship i've come across has been so wholesome and plausible, but these two are my favorite :') i'm still working on accurately depicting these characters in my writing, but hopefully this will suffice for the time being.
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy this short work of glimmer and adora being soft for each other! kudos and reviews are greatly appreciated :)

* * *

Adora hates sleeping alone. 

When she sleeps alone, she can _feel_ the shadows of her past lurking beneath the surface of her consciousness, just waiting for her to slip into a deep slumber to swallow her whole. 

Like tonight, she realizes, _another nightmare._

The blonde sits up hastily, her heart racing a mile a minute against her ribs. 

Her nightmares have become incessant and relentless ever since she severed her ties with the Horde, and ever since she accepted the weight of Etheria on her shoulders as the beloved warrior princess, She-Ra.The impending consequences of change and daunting responsibility that have been gnawing at her for weeks are the rooted cause of another one of her sleepless nights.

She struggles to catch her breath as she glances around the room in an attempt to focus on something, _anything_ but the terror looming in the depths of her brain. Adora runs a shaky hand through the tips of her tangled ponytail, letting out a frustrated groan as she fails to focus on anything around her. The warrior inhales, crushing her blankets into her fists. Just as she was about to tip toe out of bed and wander the halls of Bright Moon’s castle, a soft voice echoes throughout the room and slices through her shadowed thoughts.

“Adora?”

Her best friend groggily shifts beneath the blankets enveloping the two and Adora, eyes wide, cannot help but release a breath of relief. 

“Glimmer?” Adora whispers. Her hands reach to touch the princess’s face, her fingers tracing her features gently. A small smile twitches her lips as Adora realizes that Glimmer is really _here_ and not just another figment of her nightmares. 

“What are you doing in here?” Adora mumbles quietly. Glimmer sits up, her short strawberry hair sticking up at all odds and ends. Heat pools into the blonde’s cheeks as she makes that observation, even more so when she notes how adorable that bedhead looks on her best friend. 

“I know you haven’t been sleeping well lately and– well, I thought maybe you might feel safer if you weren’t alone.” Glimmer’s sheepish expression shifts to one of concern in less than an instant, “Were you having another nightmare?” 

Adora’s grateful smile falters and she nods, hugging her knees to her chest protectively. 

“It was _awful_ , Glimmer,” Adora mutters, “The Horde had successfully taken power over Etheria, including Salineas, the Kingdom of Snows, Plumeria, Bright Moon, _all of it.”_ She shudders at the thought, ignoring the tears pooling to the corner of her eyes. 

“Everyone I care about, all of our friends, _you—”_ Adora continues, her voice wavering with intense emotion, “All became slaves to the Horde and it was all _my fault_. I _failed_ Etheria and—”

Warmth envelopes her very being and Adora freezes mid sentence, the alarming sense of fear slowly dissipating as Glimmer instantly pulls her into her orbit. 

“It was just a dream,” The princess reassures, “You haven’t and will _never_ fail Etheria.” She softly tilts Adora’s chin ever so slightly, the genuine compassion and kindness in her eyes twinkles with enough certainty to make Adora’s head spin. 

“Ever since you’ve joined the Rebellion, Etheria finally stands a _chance_ against the Horde. If it weren’t for you, the Princess Alliance might _still_ be barely a work in progress and we’ve made _huge_ advances against the Horde–“ 

“But that wasn’t really _me_ ,” Adora’s shoulders tense, “That was all _She-Ra—“_

Glimmer brushes her hands against Adora’s cheeks gently, immediately catching her off guard for the millionth time that night. Adora holds her breath, unsure what she should do or what to even say. 

“No, that was _you,_ Adora, that was _all you_.” The princess breathes. Her breath hits Adora’s lips, her skin tingling at the contact.

“She-Ra may wield the power of the Sword of Protection, but it’s _you_ that has the _real_ strength.” 

Shuddering back a shaky breath, a watery smile gratefully tugs at Adora’s lips. Small tears staining the tiny freckles on Adora’s cheeks go unnoticed as Glimmer’s lips reciprocate her grin. 

“You really mean that?” Adora mumbles quietly. Glimmer breathes an airy laugh, pulling the blonde closer in her arms. 

“I’ve never been so sure of anything else.” The sweetness of her words sends Adora’s heart in a tizzy. 

Adora sinks into Glimmer’s embrace with ease, surprised at how quickly she finds her eyelids drooping heavily the longer she wraps her arms around the princess’s torso. The scent of lavender and sea salt and _Glimmer_ is enough to calm Adora’s spiked nerves. She finds herself focusing on Glimmer’s soft, steady heartbeat, the fluttering lifeline effortlessly washing away Adora’s greatest fears, even just for a moment. 

“Stay with me, okay? Please?” 

Chestnut eyes widen a fraction at Adora’s sleepy request. Glimmer hadn’t even _thought_ about leaving her at all— (she couldn’t even if she wanted to, Adora’s grip on her waist is too tight for her to even teleport out of). 

Instead, Glimmer sinks into the blankets, her heart beating a mile a minute and her fingers gently raking through soft blonde hair. 

“Always.” 

And for the first time in months, Adora doesn’t have to sleep alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. if anyone wants to talk about these two dorks/she-ra in general, feel free to message me! my tumblr is woodelles :) i have so much love for these two


End file.
